


On The Intersection of Prospit and Derce (SolKat)

by that_one_nobody



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Here We Are At the Start, M/M, Stringstuck, guitar!Sollux, humanstuck AU, solkat - Freeform, violin!karkat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_nobody/pseuds/that_one_nobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Okay, I was just promoted to FIRST CHAIR in the FIRST VIOLIN SECTION, so I decided to RP something based off of 'Here We Are at the Start'. The other person was SOllux and I DO NOT TAKE ALL OF THE CREDIT. Anyways, enjoy!))  </p><p>==> Be the angry subway violinist.</p><p>Well that's easy. You've been the angry fucking violinist for about THREE YEARS now, sense you were SIXTEEN to be precise. None the less, you are now the angry subway violinist, but you have a name, fuckmuffin. </p><p>Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you're pitiful. Right now, you are currently playing Pachelbel’s Canon in D , a song that is rather good with most people to drop something in ANNIBELLS CASE. Oh god, you hope you don't start crying. Pachelbel’s Canon in D brought back THOSE memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Here We Are At the Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/325456) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



==> Be the angry subway violinist.

Well that's easy. You've been the angry fucking violinist for about THREE YEARS now, sense you were SIXTEEN to be precise. None the less, you are now the angry subway violinist, but you have a name, fuckmuffin. 

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you're pitiful. You live in a fucking dumpster with almost nothing. Things have been this way for a while now. Right now, you are currently playing Pachelbel’s Canon in D , a song that is rather good with most people to drop something in ANNIBELLS CASE-- Annible is your violins name, but you fucking know that already-- and you obviously need the money. Oh god, you hope you don't start crying. Pachelbel’s Canon in D brought back THOSE memories.

==> Walk around the subway station.

You went from here to there watching the people walking around and the trains coming and going, your name is SOLLUX CAPTOR and you have nowhere to go... Well actually you have a quite nice apartment but you're not going there right now for no specific reason

==> Examine angry subway violinist. 

The poor guy has been there for a while, and he's there every time you enter here, you feel kind of bad for him so you drop a few coins into the violin case.

==> Karkat; remember childhood. 

Ha, you don't fucking WANT to recall your childhood.

When you were SIX YEARS OLD you were taken from CARMINE VANTAS, your blood father. The lady next door was playing Pachelbel's Canon in D all night while he held you and cried. You were so young; you didn't know what was going on. The next day you were taken outside into a car, the girl on the street who was playing violin (she wasn't nearly as talented as daddy, though) was playing Pachelbel's Canon in D as you drove away, daddy handing you Annibel, with you crying and begging to go back to daddy and 

oh FUCK you're crying as the beautiful notes fill your ears you are truly pitiful.

==> Put down Annibel.

You let your interment fall beside you, whipping at your tear stained face beside YOU ARE TRULY PITIFUL. That happened years ago!

==> Try to talk to the violinist.

Oh, is he crying now? Maybe you should say something because you've been staring at him for some minutes, not because you're a creep, because you are but not right now, but because of the song he was playing. An old friend always thought of that song as bad luck, but loved it anyways, “Are...you okay?"

==> Jump as someone tries to speak with you. 

Much to your disliking, you jump and open your CRIMSON EYES to flutter back at the male that stood before him. 

Pretty cute.

"What?" he asked stupidly, whipping at his eyes as he recalls the lady standing under the sign at the intersection of Prospit and Derce. Some people say that it's cursed, and loosing your father like that couldn't let you disagree all that much. Not that you think curses are real. 

==>Stop being a fuckass and answer this idiot. 

"I... yes, I'm fucking fine," you say, shaking off the thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ==>Be the writer that spams you with chapters.

==> Be a total creep. Okay your trying not to be but its kind of difficult. You're pretty sure making a converation with an stranger that plays the violin at a subway station is the list of 'being a total creep' or maybe you're just socially awkward.

"Hey... Uhm... I've th'een you playing the violin here for a while now and... You're pretty good."

==> Pretty good? No, you are not 'pretty good'. 

You are fucking amazing. Pitiful, but amazing. It's what happens when YOU'VE BEEN PLAYING SENSE YOU COULD CRAWL. But those days are long ago. You'd rather not think about it right now, or at all for that matter.

None the less, you are amazing and your notes are HARSH but BEAUTIFUL in the weirdest ways. 

==>Stop thinking about what your going on about and tell him, idiot. 

You fail to tell him because you'd rather not loose any of your little AUDIENCE, if you could EVEN CALL IT ONE. 

==>Well say something then! 

Fine, you say something to the cute male, "No sh.... Thank you," you say, with a little to much venom from holding back your colorful curses.

==> Try to keep the fucking conversation alive: yeah you're awkward, and you're being EXTRIMELY awkward right now because you're standing in front of him, you have no idea what does this has to do with anything, but you're not going to talk about how much of a creep you are, instead you just say something simple "yeah... I play the guitar" and that's how you killed the conversation

==>What the fuck even... 

You have no clue how to respond to this other then being your bitter, sarcastic self, "Wow, fucking swoon. That's WONDERFUL for you. Shall I get my check book? I'll make it out to The Association Of Fuck Off, partnered with Go Strangle Yourself," you spit, but instantly wish you hadn't. 

==>Have a strange feeling to ask if you two are still friends.

Wait, what? When were you ever friends?

==> be pissed off at this little shit. Okay it's not that bad you've said worse things, but that was offensive, for some reason you're okay with it. Still you're going to answer something that goes with the context "well th'orry, I tried two make a fucking conversation here, I'm a'th good a'th guitar a'th you're with violin"

==>Karkat; don't be able to stay upset with this fuckass and sound like a creep as you ask if you're still friends.

Hell no. Hell. Fucking. No. 

You don't know why you want to, and frankly, you don't care because your not going to, "I'm..... Fucking sorry," you leave it at that, not wanting to sound like a TOTAL FUCKING CREEP to THE CUTE ASSHAT, whatever the fuck his name was. You also don't know why you care about what his name is, nor think he was cute. No.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((Oh god these keep getting longer.))

==> recognize this asshole. You seriously dont know if you've before but there's at least 222% of probability you've had, in elementary school? Did you attend to elementary school? No, you were in an orphan-

Thats it! He was in the same orphanage than you, and maybe if you think very deep you can remember his name "...kk?" Fuck, you said that out loud, well probably he didnt hear.

==>Don't know why you're answering to that name immediately, but do.

Though it was quite and you haven't heard that nickname in forever, you still recognize anywhere and give an automatic response, "What the fuck do you want now, lis...." you cut yourself off, before finishing in a softer tone, "Lispy?" a more questioning tone, not corresponding with the other question, but this one being one in it's own.

==> feel suddenly happy. You do remember this fucking ball of rage, you were friends (if he call call that to their relation) back when you were at the orphanage, it has been a while, when you were fifteen you were adopted by a quite nice family, the son of the couple had a mental instability and they thought it'd help him to have a brother and it did, he even has a girlfriend now.

==> okay lets focus here. The point is that you know him and you're his friend, or at least you were, so you smile at him "yeah im li'thpy... It ha'th been a whiile kk"

==>Have your heart race for no fucking reason. Captor was your best friend... until he left a bit before you when he was FIFTEEN YEARS OLD. You were adopted to your last family when you were FOURTEEN, when you were SIXTEEN CONFESSING YOU WERE GAY TO THEM, and well, that didn't turn out well.

==>Stand there stunned like an idiot.

Already on it, "It really fucking has been..." you never thought you'd see him again. Wow. Thats all you can think. Wow.

==> Smile like an idiot. 

You dont know why are you so happy to see him but you are. You see his eyes widen, jesus. Fucking. Christ. You always thought he was cute. You never dared to show it, mainly because you were in an all-boys catholic orphanage and you'd be probably scarified to the saints or some shit if you ever showed your obvious ATRACTION towards him

"Th'o what happened two you? Who adopted you?"

==>Karkat; be the flustered violinist looking at the guy you used to have a crush on. 

Ha, you seriously think you're not?

Instead of being a repetitive asshole, you instead fondly regard memories.

Like when you couldn't see and he couldn't ether so you snuck away and you played to him in the empty dinning halls until you both got tired. How you too got caught. You finally realize that he asked something and reply, "Oh... lovely ass christian goody-motards that can't understand the simplistic of things abut love..." he mumbled softly, running the pads of your fingers over Annibels scroll. It always calmed you down.

==> ask him about that. That truly confused you "uh? What do you mean? Did they kicked you out because you feel in love or something?"

==>Become passionate about this and end up babbling.

No, thats not the reunion you want. You shake your head and speak, "No. Sexuality and that idiotic bullshit, because people. Are. Fucking. Idiots," you say simply.

==>Karkat; act like it doesn't hurt and you don't care when you do and it does. Already a head of you.

TA: ==> keep asking. 

Fuck okay, you havent seen him in a long time and you've MISSED him a lot, it was difficult to get used to school. Teachers and classmates, but well not having friends let you focus on your studies so you're okay with that "what? th'o you 'came out of the clo'thet'?"

==>Get angry and hit him with your violin for no reason but that this is what he chooses to talk about after five years. 

Are you CRAZY?! No! You MIGHT BREAK Annibel! Besides, you have no reason to be upset other then your anxiety, "Wow, Thollux: King of fucking observation," you figure all the venom is a good way to go. All of it. 

You're probably only MAD because your last coming out experience didn't go to well and you're a bit SENSITIVE ABOUT THE TOPIC.

TA: ==> manipulate doom. 

Wait what? What the fuck does that mean? You're in the middle of something more important "well th'orry, you havent changed at all kk, and I'm okay with that... I'm bi so I gue'th i'm 50% gay"

==>Oh FUCK why did you just say that?

You don't know why you just snapped at Sollux other then the fact that you are an utter idiot that should go die in a whole filled with your own fecal matter. You tuck your violin under your arm, looking over the lengthy male and smirking softly at him before it fades into his stoic scowl, "Thanks. Someone has to be the biggest fuckass at Subway Six."


	4. Chapter 4

==>

"Th'o that'th how you ended up here... Kk you could take legal action two them for kicking you out for that rea'th'on, do you even have th'omewhere two th'tay?"

==>Glare. 

You glare at the Captor because you can take care of yourself and don't need ANYONE or ANYTHING. Besides, it was years ago, "I can take care of myself." you spit.

==> be defensive. 

You lift your hands in front of your face DEFENSIVELY "I wa'th ju'tht ath'kingng, I can th'ee you're doing ju2t fine, th'o good luck" you turn back and leave, you have no idea where but you LEAVE.

==>STOP HIM!!!

No, you'll let him go. If you did get him to turn back, what would you even say?

==>THINK OF SOMETHING TO SAY!

No time! He's leaving! Quick, think fast, "Hey, lispy!" you call him back.

==> regret what you did. Fuck why do you take decisions so abruptly? For not to mention your sudden flip of humor, bipolarity. Yeah, thats probably why, you forgot to take your medicine this morning.

Wait he's talking to you, you turn back at him and raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah..?"

==>

Fuck, why did you call him back?? Oh god, you don't know. You have no idea what to say, so you say the first thing that pops into your head, also the most simplistic, "I missed you."

==>Okay, that words for now; now keep him here, you're not loosing him again.

==> feel weird things in your stomach. 

Yeah you cant deny that, so you literally sacrifice your stupid pride just there and smile at him "I mi'thed you too, kk"

==>Hold him.

You can't. You have a fucking violin in your hands.

==>Ugh, seriously??

Put the violin away. You place Annibel down gently and close her case, taking a long breath before latching onto him.

==>Karkat; be the love-drunk asshole but lay it off as if it's platonic.

You fail. Theres nothing platonic about this and you don't care.  
==>Never let go.

You weren't planning to let go.

==> hug him.

You're not going to let yourself have second thoughts about this so you just wrap your arms around him tightly as you feel how FUCKING much you missed him

==> this is awkward, let go.

Yeah thats not going to happen anytime soon.

==>This is awkward, don't let go, but remember romcoms don't happen in real life.

You do, and also remember he'll NEVER LOVE YOU BACK. But THAT'S OKAY. Because this hug was all that mattered at the moment, his breaths long and shaky, "God.... I thought i'd never fucking see you again...."


	5. Chapter 5

==> fucking wish this was a romcom.

Wait, you dont even like those movies. Oh he pulled away, well then. You smile again like a fucking DORK "yeah... I thought that too... Kk li'thten I know you're fine and everything but... There'th no one in the th'ubway at thi'th hour'th and... I mean if you want you can come two my place and play viideogame'th and th'hit"

==>Feel stunned but nod like an idiot.

You do exactly that, zipping up the cheap case and slinging it over his shoulder, "I would fucking love that," what else did he have to do? Last time he counted he had 5.48$, because YOU SUCK at the violin.

==>Fallow the lispy idiot.

You smirk softly, repeating the words you spoke to him as a child, "Hey Sollux. Say Mississippi," you challenge, mostly as a little inside joke things. Although, it was more to annoy him then anything.

==> walk up the street. 

You 2tart walking next to him and gave him an annoyed look, you couldnt stop smiling though, "really kk? Do you want two remember how you were gowned two week'th for kicking a priest in his private part'th?"

==>Recall memory.

Oh fuck no, those punishments were terrible, "Shut up. He fucking deserved it," You roll your eyes at the lisping fuckass Because that priest really did.

==> hold karkat's hand. Yeah thats basically the first thing that comes to your mind and you really dont know why, but you take his hand in yours CASUALLY and lock your fingers between his.

==>Flush like an idiot but hold hands back. 

You succeed to do that, intertwining the twos fingers. You aren't complaining, nor FLIPPING YOUR SHIT all TOO MUCH, and that's really fucking great. That's wonderful because you were sure you'd be freaking out. You earn a LIFE TIMES SUPPLY OF GLARES from passer-byers, but honestly, you don't care.

==>Hum a soft lullaby you used to play for him as he slept because you're a sappy fuck.

Sure thing.

==> be a nostalgic asshole. Your eyes widen at the lullaby and you look at him "do you still remember that melody?"

==>Quirk a brow at the nostalgic asshole.

"Why wouldn't I?" you offer in response.

TA: ==> keep talking. 

You shrug and squeze his hand a little, "I dont know it ha'th been a while th'ince you la'tht th'ang it" you smile, looking down. Oh hey! You just arrived to your apartment, you walk up stairs and pull out the key.

==>Walk up the stairs with the beautiful lisping idiot. 

You do, examining his SOFT FEATURES, more trying to see his eyes then anything, "I always fucking remembered it. It reminded me f you," you say in a sort of soft whisper thingy.

==> feel weird things in your stomach AGAIN. You feel your fucking face turning pink and looked back at him "it reminded you of me huh?" You open the door and gesture him to go inside "hmm ladies first?"

==>Glare at the imbecile. 

When are you not?

==>Fine, then intensify your glare?

Meh, you're sure that IT'S NOT WORTH IT.

==>HOLY SHIT, FINE. ENTER.

You gladly enter, smirking softly, "Nice blush, Captor."

==> stop blushing. You fail miserably and you just blush even MORE in your pathetic attempt to do so. You walk in and close the door behind you "I'm not blu'thhiing kk, it'th ju'tht cold outth'ide"


	6. Chapter 6

==> stop blushing. You fail miserably and you just blush even MORE in your pathetic attempt to do so. You walk in and clo2e the door behind you "I'm not blu'thhing kk, it'th ju'tht cold outth'ide"

==> kick your guitar out of the couch.

NO! You fucking love that shit, it helped you getting out of your anxiety, so you just take it and place it carefully aside and you also let yourself play with the cords a bit.

==>Karkat; call bullshit.

"What the fuck ever. I don't believe it for a second," you confidently say as you see him fuck with the strings on his guitar. It's sort of a like in ways. You COULDN'T POSSIBLY live without Annibel. She's been through so much, she's helped her through even more.

==>It's time for a duet.

Fuck yes.

You set the case down, unzipping it and taking out Annibel, looking over at Sollux with a twinkle in his eyes, hoping he'd get the hint.

==> a duet? really? You don't see how a guitar and the sound of a violin fit with each other but you'll give it a chance "really kk?" You look at the case of the violin and you 2ee the name "anabelle" on iit "kk why i'th your violin named anabel?"

==>Karkat; explain story with a heavy heart.

You realize you've never told him exactly where he got the violin or it's name. So, you take a deep breath as you spend a little bit longer rosining your bow then needed as you explain, "Oh, that," you start, "I don't really fucking know. I don't think if I got back a hold of anyone again they'd remember. My dad just told me the name an made me promise to never sell it," you shrug, pushing down your emotions. You can't even remember what he LOOKED LIKE, Annibel was all he had left of him.

==> take the damn guitar already. You pace the guitar in your lap and look down at it "oh... Well you're lucky two have th'omethiing that belonged two your biological parent'th"

"A dog di'thtroyed my th'tuffed bee" why the FUCK did you mention that stupid plushie?

==>Karkat; stop everything and look at Sollux. 

You stop rosining, everything and turn to look at Sollux with a quirked brow, sort of cuing him to explain.

==> explain. 

" yeah I... Had thi'th th'tuffed bee... That helped me th'leep, I alway'th had it and I dont know who it belonged but it'th the mo'th't per'thonal th'hit i've ever had th'o... Yeah... I lo'tht it all the time. Why el'the do you think I a'thked you to th'leep with me when i didnt have it?"

==> realize you just sounded like the most pathetic melancholical prick ever.

Yes you have and you regret it

==>Try to lighten the mood.

You try, but you realize you'll more then likely fail, "Oh, and here I was, thinking someone in the world liked me," you tease. You don't know if it helped, but you figure you better try and do SOMETHING.

==>Realize you probably just sounded like a fucking asshole that wasn't meant to be a carbon based life form and shut up.

Okay, you probably wont shut up.

==> keep being the melancholical prick: you're going to say it, he's gay which gives you a chance as small as the chance is, so you're going to say it you're FUCKING GOING TO SAY IT "i do like you, kk."

You said it

==>Roll your eyes and don't think much of it. It's best not to get your hopes up that he meant something by that. It's not like he confessed love or some of that bullshit, "Wonderful. One down, a fuck of a lot more people to go," you pause before adding, "And I like you too, asswad."

==> be disappointed. 

Well there goes your chance. You were dead serious but he was obviously not.

==> change subject. You hold your guitar and look at him "th'o what do you want two play?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter because I didn't want to split the violin and guitar performance up. 
> 
> Okay, long compared to the other chapters. 
> 
> I also hope you guys are enjoying this because FUCK this is hard to edit. It's REALLY fun to RP, though!
> 
> Dedicated to concerts and exams.

==> Wonder why he's changing the subject all of a sudden.

You can't wonder or ask why he changed the subject all of a sudden because your to busy trying to see if your heart is BROKEN or GROWING for this FUCKWIT.

==>Fine, whatever; be the smart violinist and prove him wrong. 

Now that you can do. You remember he said he was just as good on his guitar then you are on your violin, and you don't know if you should DENY THAT or not. He's probably had more then one lesson from FANCY ASS MUSICIANS and everything you know has been drilled into your head BEFORE YOU WERE SIX. Before... Before... Before...

==>Idiot; stop thinking and play.

Hey! You're no idiot! You are KARKAT motherfucking VANTAS!

==>Stop stalling and answer him.

"Thirteen Years," you answer because it is AN AMAZING SONG like from one of THE HORRIBLE ROMCOMS YOU USED TO WATCH, but there not horrible to you. Anyways, you've always liked LOVE SONGS for some reason. And although AN EASY SONG, you think you two will play it well.

==> Act like nothing happened.

You have no idea why are you still thinking in that fucking embarasing moment but you are... And it hurts.

==>distract yourself and look around your apartment. 

Your apartment was Mituna's property and you used to share it with him but now he's studying in England. Your apartment is too big for one person and too small for three people. It has a small kitchen, one bathroom and two rooms, yours and Mituna's but he's not here so you have it BURRIED in all your stuff. 

==> karkat just answered you idiot.

"Thirteen year'th? Really kk?"

==>Be flushed and regret saying that song.

Yeah, that about sums it up, "Well... I don't fucking know! Fine, you just prick something then!" you snarl with your normal acidic attitude. Also, fuck being ALBINO. Your blush is showing BADLY.

==> forget about the song and kiss the cute albino. 

You cant do that, specially now so you just think of another song that happens to be even chessier than the one kk suggested "Th'afe and th'ound?"

==>Karkat; beam. 

You don't beam because you can't beam, but you still flash a little cat-like smile.

==>Are you happy?

Yes. No way in fucking hell you could be happier. Well... okay, maybe if-

==>Stop thinking things that make you blush EVEN MORE.

Okay... you'll try... for your own sake. "Yes. Hell fucking yes," you answer, your smile not seeming to fade.

==> Sollux; be happy dorks together with the cute violinist. 

You do exactly that and you see NO rea2on why you shouldnt so you smile back at hiim and then look down to his guitar as he started playing.

"I remember tear'th th'treaming down your fa'th When I th'aid, "I'll never let you go" When all tho'the th'hadow'th almo'tht killed your light~"

==>Karkat; play.

You start to play. You find the Captors thick, rich notes complimented your raw, angry stile quite well. You close your eyes, honestly forgetting what you were playing but still holding your ground. They were dancing, better yet, circling each other with the harmony that came out so beautiful and smooth, but at the same time raw and rough and angry. Like an amazing voice with plenty of venom.

==> Sollux; get lost in the melody.

You have to keep singing but you allow your mind to rest in the notes, you always loved this song, but how it sounded in this duet made it more than a melody and it was difficult to describe how it sounded. But you love it, you fucking love it. You finally felt like home. Because you dont remember your parents. So karkat is the only family you've ever had.

"When all tho'the shadow'th almo'tht killed your light. I remember you th'aiid, "Don't leave me here alone", But all that'th dead and gone and pa'thed tonight"

==>Accompany Sollux with the singing. 

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound," You sing the soft sounds, a smile coming to your lips but the notes still hitting the air with anger. And then a thought ran through your mind: Love isn't about melody, it's about harmony.

==>Wait, what?

Why did that just go through your head?

==> Sollux; be surprised. Wow, he... He can sing like *that*. This is perfect. You look at him, his eyes are closed and he's... Holly shit he's smiling. He didnt do that often, at least not a real smile, when you realize you're staring at him like a CREEP so you look away and keep singing.

"Don't you dare look out your window, darling, Everythiing'th on fire. The war outth'ide our door keep'th raging on. Hold on to thi'th lullaby, Even when mu'thic'th gone~ gooone~"

==>No time for that; you're busy playing.

It wasn't THAT HARD of a piece for you, so you don't have to keep your full attention on the music. You could separate your Annibel easily from SOLLUX'S GUITAR, but you didn't want to. It was far to amazing to separate, and even then you knew the notes would be magnificent by itself, there a HARMONY together.

==>Okay, hope that wasn't a metaphor for love or some bullshit. "Just close your eyyes, The sun is going down. You'll be alrighhht~, no one can hurt you now. Come morning lighhht, You and I'll be safe and sooound.~"

==> Sollux; hope the song dosent end.

You keep singing just feeling how absolutely PERFECT this was, the notes fit together, the violin and the guitar fit together and even your voices fit together (take away your lisp. Ugh, fuck your lisp.), you could feel a little bit of anger from karkat's notes but you'll translate it as COURAGE. There came the part of the song in which you had to sing 'ouhouoooh' or some shit. Instead you just hum the rest of that verse with your eyes closed and holy shit he's humming with you.

==> Sollux; end the song already! You dont want to and you're enjoying each second of it. You keep humming and just sing the last words of the song expecting karkat to complete them "you and i'll be th'afe~..."

==>Get the hint. "....and sound~," you let the last B quiver out, taking the bow off of the A string and opening your crimson eyes.

==>That was fucking amazing!

You try not to feel the rush of adrenaline and your strong heartbeat, but it's hard not to. You look over the Captor, tucking Annibel under your arm.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating recently. One, I'm a lazy piece of shit, two, I lost the person i'm writing this with for a while because my computer hate me, three, they had exams and I was having trouble with school and shit. I also was.... *shivers* reading a little bit of My Immortal. Anyways, here have some romance.

==> freak out.

Why would you do that? Instead you put the guitar down, maybe you should give the guitar a name too? Nah, you'll think about that later. For now you just smile at him widely "you're 

==> Lean over and get in the face of the wonderful guitarist.

For some god forsaken reason, you do and rest your forehead on his because it seems like a romantic thing to do in this fic. 

==>Be the angry writer. 

You are now one of the writers and you are PISSED. You can't BELIEVE KARKAT JUST DID THAT. You sigh, looking over the wall. 

Oh god.... It's starting to look more like duck tape then wall. Huh, maybe thats a good thing. No one will be able to see through it. Anyways, back to Karkat.

==>You're now Karkat again. 

You have no idea what the fuck happened there, but you shake it off and talk to Sollux, "Your not half bad yourself."

==> Sollux; close your eyes and enjoy the moment. 

You rest your hands in the back of his head and pet his hair softly, you dont know if its romantic or not but for once you're not going to think about that, you missed your best friend and you DESERVE to do this. 

==> be the other angry writer.

You're not angry, you're tired and you're not sure where is this fic going but you love it. You look down at your bed. A pile of books to study are waiting for you. You have exam tomorrow... You could study... Or you could be the squealing fan you always are and go back to Sollux.

==> you succeed going back to Sollux.

You sigh contently and move closer to him "heh... I learned on the internet"

==>Karkat; be angry.

Nah, you don't think you'll be angry. not at your own accusations. Besides, you'll let him think he's as good as you for the moment. Let him have it. You allow him too pet at your hair. If it was anyone else you'd hit them and scream to them not to touch your fucking hair, but it's not just anyone. It's Sollux. It's the guy you're head over feet for.

==>Wrap your arms around him.

You're holding a fucking violin, you can't.

==>Fine, then wrap AN ARM around him. 

You successfully do this action, "Better then some fuckass instructors," you say, closing your eyes, only for your white eyelashes to fan back up a moment later.

TA: ==> good, now kiss. 

Not yet! God fucking damn it!

Since the guitar is next to the couch you can hug him with your both arms and you hold him close.

==> Sacrifice your pride for the second time this night. 

You like two do things twice in fact if you could you would DIE twice. And that's the ONLY reason why you're going to sacrifice your pride again "kk... What I th'aid minute'th ago... I wathnt fucking with you... I really do like you"

You did it again, what now?

TA: ==> 2ollux; be more specific.

"a-and... Not in a friend way"

CG: ==>Karkat; quirk a brow. 

Okay, you quirk a brow at him, but at the expense of a flush. He doesn't mean it. He can't mean what you THINK he means. It can't be possible! Gah! 

==>Be in denial.

No, you don't want to be in denial because theres nothing to be in denial again. You couldn't of heard him correctly, "i... what?" you ask like THE FUCKING IDIOT you are.

==> sacrifice your pride for third time.

Okay doing it three times its not as cool but its necessary you want him to get every word of that and if he rejects you which is more likely to happen you want him to reject you CLEARLY so clear you could see your stupid face reflected in that rejection "I... I love you" okay you didnt expected to let that put of your lips though you mean it. You've probably scared him away

==>Stop being frozen and react is some other way. 

No, you don't think you can.

==>Try.

Fine. you try to do something other then flush like an idiot, so you say, "O-oh..." Ohmygodyouranidiot! Karkat

 

==> jump out the window with just your broken heart. Nah, you really consider it but nah, you'd break the window and Mituna would be mad at you and you dont want to hear him shouting from the afterlife.

==> focus here, he just rejected you asshole. Okay not as CLEAR as you expected. Well this is embarrassing. You pull away and go to the other side of the couch, you cant force yourself to say anything so you just stay there, being the pile of shit you are and hoping the couch eventually absorbs you.

==>Karkat; be the stupid asshole.

You already are. Sollux probably hates you now and you have no fucking clue what just happened. But oh?! Really?! Thats the best you could come up with?! 

Well... at least he hasn't responded yet.. 

==>Think fast.

Luckily, you're great at thinking fast. Sort of. In your panic you sort of... kiss him.

==> wait until you're an unfancy piece of furniture.

Wait no! He's kissing you. KARKAT FUCKING VANTAS is kissing you and you do the only thing you can think of which is kissing back moving closer to him again.


End file.
